Íncubos
by Kayazarami
Summary: Cuando le asignaron el caso, el auror Harry Potter jamás imaginó que su vida cambiaría por completo, ni que el indiferente y encapuchado Severus Snape sería el culpable de todo. [Slash Severus/Harry]


**Autora:** Kayazarami

**Pareja: **Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Advertencias:** slash (relación chico/chico), UA (situado en el mundo mágico, pero con mi propia línea argumental), lemon, romance.

**Resumen:** Cuando le asignaron el caso, el auror Harry Potter jamás imaginó que su vida cambiaría por completo, ni que el indiferente y encapuchado Severus Snape fuese mucho más de lo que podía haber imaginado.

**Notas: **Las condiciones de este reto eran muy puñeteras. Había que meter un bebé, que fueran padres, tener un happy end, que fuera UA y nada de Mpreg (menos mal, no sería capaz de escribirlo). ¿Y como hago yo todo eso sin hacer un OoC como una catedral de Snape? Pues lean y verán. Tienen un final feliz asegurado, así que no teman.

**Aviso: **_Para el tercer reto de la "Maratón de de Fanfics Snarry" de la Mazmorra del Snarry._

**Disclaimer: **Severus y Harry Potter en general pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (por desgracia, ya que solo les hace pasar penas y sufrimientos) y yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

**Íncubos**

_Severus Snape & Harry Potter_

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

En el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia los encargados de velar por la seguridad de los magos y brujas ingleses estaban de muy mal humor. Era un estado de ánimo general que afectaba incluso a los que trataban de ser positivos y los había convertido en máquinas andantes de sarcasmo, crueldad y "dame un motivo, solo un pequeño e insignificante motivo y te lanzare una maldición que te impedirá tener descendencia".

El resto de funcionarios del Ministerio los evitaban a no ser que necesitaran de sus servicios con extrema urgencia.

No era un secreto para nadie que estaban teniendo el peor mes en años. Por un lado, el loco fabricante de pociones de Yorkshire, que ya llevaba tres víctimas en su haber y, pese a su falta de talento para las pociones, se había descubierto como un fantástico prófugo de la ley experto en cubrir sus huellas.

Luego, el fanático coleccionista de brujas y magos famosos de Canterbury, al que habían logrado atrapar el día anterior y que se había dedicado a secuestrar a sus celebridades favoritas y a mantenerlos petrificados en su salón como si fueran estatuas con una variante más oscura del Petrificus Totalus al que los sanadores de San Mungo no habían hallado contra-hechizo aún.

También tenían el caso del hombre lobo salvaje, que llevaba atacando los últimos seis meses todas las noches de Luna Llena y tenía aterrada a la población, el fraude de las nuevas piruletas de apariencia que provocaban deformaciones permanentes en el aspecto de quién las consumiera y del que al parecer ningún fabricante de golosinas mágicas era responsable y por último, pero no menos interesante, el asesino en serie de prostitutas y prostitutos.

Así que, cuando llamaron a Harry Potter, recién llegado de una misión en Gales, para asignarle un nuevo caso, este no sabía exactamente de cual podría tratarse. Entró al despacho del jefe de aurores y se sentó en la silla dispuesta para las visitas.

—¿Me había mandado llamar, jefe Potter?

El mencionado alzó la vista de la montaña de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a su hijo.

—Me alegro de tenerle de vuelta, auror Potter. Y enhorabuena por la captura del estafador de alfombras mágicas.

Harry sonrió, cansado. No había sido una misión fácil. El maldito estafador sabía bastante de magia negra. Sus compañeros Ginny y Thomas habían cogido la baja forzosa tras recibir algunas maldiciones que los tendrían en San Mungo un par de semanas.

—Gracias. Oí que cogisteis al coleccionista de Canterbury. Espero que la prensa nos dé un respiro y dejé de decir que de aurores solo tenemos el nombre. Están todos de muy mala leche.

James suspiró y dejó de lado los pergaminos, para centrarse en su hijo. Al igual que el resto del departamento, estaba hasta las narices de los periodistas y la prensa en general.

—Hay tantas posibilidades de que eso pase como de que lluevan nargles —dijo, cansado, y luego se puso serio—. Necesito que te pongas al frente del caso de las prostitutas inmediatamente. Bill Weasley y Seamus Finnigan no han avanzado nada y la lista de víctimas asciende ya a diez. El propio ministro me ha pedido que priorice el caso por encima de los demás, ya que todas fueron secuestradas en el Callejón Knockturn, casi delante de nuestras narices, y la prensa se está cebando.

—¿Quién me acompañará? —preguntó Harry, presuponiendo que iban a asignarle un compañero o dos, como era habitual.

James suspiró otra vez y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Por los informes que hemos recibido del forense, el asesino no parece ser un mago común. El propio ministro ha asignado a un miembro de la división especial de apoyo, que como sabes, no forman parte de este departamento y solo se unen en casos puntuales.

—Vaya, ¿tan mal está la cosa? —aunque la pregunta sobraba, con diez víctimas—. Nunca he trabajado con ninguno de los especiales.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —dijo James con una sonrisa ligera y luego se puso serio de nuevo—. Ten cuidado, Harry. Los especiales no son como los aurores que has conocido. No sé con que puedes encontrarte y, aunque Kinsgley sabe lo que se hace, quiero que vigiles tu espalda, ¿entendido? Eres uno de mis mejores aurores, pero solo tienes veinticinco años y quizás al especial no le haga mucha gracia trabajar con alguien tan joven.

—Sí, jefe.

* * *

Seis horas más tarde, tras una corta siesta y una muy necesitada ducha, el auror se apareció delante del número que le habían indicado en el departamento, en Spinner's End, y llamó al timbre.

Le abrió a los pocos minutos una figura alta, completamente cubierta por una capa negra que ni siquiera dejaba ver las facciones del mago.

—Pase —ordenó el individuo.

El auror obedeció, tratando de no hacer caso de la primera impresión que había recibido. Regla número uno del departamento: nunca confíes en lo que ves la primera vez, asegúrate siempre de mirar tres veces antes de emitir un juicio.

Entró a una sala de estar, bastante lúgubre y parca en decoración. Lo más notorio eran los libros que abarrotaban las estanterías y las llamas que ardían alegremente en la chimenea.

—Mi nombre es Harry Potter, soy el auror que han asignado en el caso —se presentó, viendo que su nuevo compañero se había quedado parado ante él, sin descubrirse o tener la cortesía de presentarse y le tendió la mano amistosamente.

—Severus Snape —fue la seca y fría respuesta que recibió—. Será mejor que establezcamos una serie de normas para evitar problemas entre nosotros, auror Potter. Primero, nunca me toque si no le es absolutamente imprescindible —el chico retiró la mano y se la metió en el bolsillo de la túnica, ligeramente contrariado—. Segundo, solo hablaré cuando lo considere necesario. Tercero, ni se le ocurra tratar de ver mi rostro o alguna parte de mi cuerpo, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —dijo, pensando en lo difícil que iba a ser trabajar en semejantes condiciones y un poco mareado, posiblemente por la falta de sueño.

Decidió que, tras mirar dos, tres y hasta cuatro veces a su nuevo compañero (o más bien a la capucha que cubría su cara), este seguía pareciendo igual de extraño, huraño y antipático que la primera. Ambos se sentaron en las dos únicas sillas de la sala y Harry extendió toda la información que tenían del caso sobre la vieja mesa de madera, pasando a analizar cada detalle.

Era un caso complicado. Todos los cuerpos mostraban señales de haber sufrido abusos sexuales prolongados y haber muerto finalmente desangrados de un corte en el cuello. La única pauta común del asesino era el tipo de víctima: un mago o bruja dedicado a la prostitución. Los días eran alternos y las ubicaciones diversas. Los cuerpos aparecían siempre dos días después de la desaparición, junto a los contenedores de basura.

Snape apenas pronunció más de diez palabras el resto de la tarde.

Harry nunca antes había tratado con alguien tan callado. Al menos, su edad no parecía importarle al especial.

* * *

La primera noche tras asignarle el nuevo caso, Harry la pasó patrullando el Callejón Knockturn, con Snape siempre oculto en alguno de los callejones. Le habría gustado decir que estaba allí como apoyo por si algo le ocurría, pero era complicado establecer algún sistema entre ellos cuando el oscuro mago apenas decía nada.

Así que el auror había revisado por su cuenta todos los lugares en donde habían sido vistas las víctimas por última vez y el lugar en donde habían hallado los cuerpos.

La noche pasó sin incidentes a ojos del moreno.

A la mañana siguiente el Ministerio recibió el aviso de la desaparición de un prostituto.

Algo se le había escapado.

* * *

Tras una semana de vigilancia sin éxito, dos muertes más, y la escasa colaboración del agente especial del Ministerio, Harry decidió cambiar de táctica y hacerse pasar por una posible víctima.

Así que, utilizando un glamour (solo para cambiar su tipo de cabello, nariz y ojos) y las ropas más ajustadas y sugerentes que su amiga Hermione le pudo conseguir (porque ni muerto habría ido él mismo a comprarlas o a pedirlas al departamento), se colocó en una esquina del Callejón, junto a dos prostitutas que lo miraron con curiosidad y le sonrieron, pero no hicieron preguntas (por suerte para él).

Cuatro horas después de comenzar aquella nueva táctica, Harry estaba cansado, tenía frío y no dejaba de preguntarse porque todos los malditos magos pervertidos del Callejón tenían que ir a preguntarle por _su precio_.

—Como ya le he dicho, estoy esperando a un cliente —repitió a un mago particularmente pesado y fornido que cada vez que rechazaba le ofrecía una suma mayor.

—Por mil galeones yo digo que tu cliente puede esperar —continúo insistiendo el tipo—. Me muero por probar ese culito tuyo.

—Lo lamento, pero se trata de un cliente habitual y...

—Se puede ir al infierno —dijo el hombre, acercándose demasiado a él, casi acorralándolo contra la pared—. Ven conmigo, lo pasaremos muy bien.

—Señor, ya le he dicho que...

El hombre se pegó demasiado a él. Definitivamente demasiado. Harry estuvo a punto de sacar la varita al sentir como el hombretón le tocaba el pecho con su enorme mano, cuando, del callejón cercano emergió la encapuchada, negra y oscura silueta de Severus Snape, apartando con una mano enguantada al hombre (prueba de que debía ser extraordinariamente fuerte) e interponiéndose entre ambos.

—Largo —ordenó, en un tono tan siniestro que el tipo se marchó casi corriendo y probablemente con los pantalones mojados.

—Gracias —dijo Harry, forzándose a agradecerle en lugar de decirle "podía ocuparme yo solo", como le hubiera gustado. Ya era todo lo suficientemente complicado entre ellos como para ponerlo peor.

—Tenga más cuidado la próxima vez —fue todo lo que escuchó de Snape antes de que regresara a su posición oculta en el callejón.

Suspirando, el auror continuó esperando alguna señal del asesino.

Si no terminaba pronto con aquella misión, iba a volverse loco del aburrimiento. Al menos con los otros aurores podía charlar para matar el tiempo.

* * *

La tercera noche, Harry estaba en una esquina distinta a las de las dos noches anteriores. Solo, ya que la prostituta y el prostituto que estaban cuando llegó se habían marchado con un cliente (sí, los dos con el mismo), cuando se le acercó una mujer.

Supuso que lo era por su menuda figura y las curvas que la capa permitía percibir. Le recordó, por algún motivo, a su compañero de misión, que debía estar perdido en algún callejón cercano, oculto entre las sombras. Empezaba a inquietarse cuando la mujer se bajó la capucha y dejó su rostro al descubierto.

Merlín bendito, jamás había visto una mujer tan hermosa y sensual. Esos ojos rosas tan brillantes, junto con los labios rojizos y carnosos, además de sus atractivas y pálidas facciones, la convertían en el sueño de cualquier hombre. Incluso sentía un ligero mareo solo por contemplarla. Que belleza tan perfecta. Debía de estar babeando.

—Ven conmigo, hermoso joven —pidió ella, pero Harry negó con la cabeza, incapaz de rechazarla con palabras. Tenía una misión que cumplir, no podía permitirse ese tipo de distracciones—. Solo será un rato y te llenaré de placer —susurró, acercándose a él y depositando un ligero beso en su mejilla—. Será la mejor experiencia de tu vida, jamás la olvidarás —aseguró, en voz baja y sensual, besándolo está vez en la boca.

Harry sintió como el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, su miembro se endurecía dentro de sus pantalones, y mandó la misión, su deber y todo lo demás al diablo.

Podía fingir que era un prostituto de verdad un par de horas, no sería el fin del mundo mágico. Ella le tendió la mano, seguramente para utilizar la aparición conjunta e ir a un lugar más íntimo. El auror extendió la suya y solo alcanzó a notar un ligero tirón en la parte posterior de su apretada camisa antes de desaparecerse.

* * *

De lo que ocurrió, Harry nunca podría estar seguro.

Apenas se aparecieron en el lugar la mujer prácticamente le saltó encima pare besarle profunda y largamente, apretando expertamente su mano a la altura de su entrepierna. Él se dejó hacer, mareado con la sensación, absorbido por su pasión, más que feliz de la experiencia que estaba viviendo y terriblemente excitado.

Llegó a percibir como algún tipo de fuerza separaba a la mujer de él y la lanzaba lejos, pero su vista estaba como nublada y el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor muy rápido. Lo único que su cuerpo pudo hacer fue dejar escapar un lastimoso y largo quejido por la falta de contacto.

Recordaría los golpes lejanos, algún tipo de gruñido animal distante y que todo pasó muy deprisa, mientras él se retorcía de necesidad en el suelo.

Cuando volvió a ser realmente consciente de la realidad, todo había acabado.

* * *

Parpadeó confuso y se levantó, manteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas, todavía un poco mareado y ligeramente avergonzado al notar su gran erección. Recordaba la mujer en el callejón y su enorme belleza y... Merlín, ¿realmente había ocurrido lo que él creía que había ocurrido? ¿Había dejado de lado su deber y la misión y se había ido a tener sexo con una mujer? Sonaba imposible.

La habitación en donde estaba carecía de muebles. Solo había una cama de matrimonio a pocos pasos de él, las paredes pintadas de un triste gris. Ni una silla, armario o adorno.

¿Quién viviría en un lugar así?

—Parece muy confuso, señor Potter —dijo una voz fría justo tras él y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la ya conocida figura encapuchada de Severus Snape—. Imagino que querrá una explicación.

—Imagina bien —atinó a responder—. Porque a menos que me hayan aplicado un confundus muy potente, no logro comprender como, siendo gay desde los catorce años, he dejado mi puesto de trabajo para tener sexo con una mujer —acabó, un poco enfadado. Era sobradamente evidente a esas alturas que el otro mago sabía más de lo que le había dicho sobre la asignación.

Y podría apostar a que Snape se había reído por lo bajo ante su declaración.

—Siéntese, auror Potter, y beba esto —ordenó, tendiéndole un pequeño frasco con una poción.

—¿Qué es? —quiso saber de inmediato. No se fiaba del especial. Su padre había tenido razón al advertirle al respecto y él se había relajado demasiado.

—Algo que evitará que vuelva a repetir la experiencia que acaba de pasar y que me permitirá hablar más cómodamente con usted.

Por algún motivo, Harry empezó a sentirse mareado otra vez. No sabía a que diablos se debía, pero necesitaba detener la sensación antes de ponerse en evidencia de nuevo, así que suspiró y se bebió el contenido del frasco de un trago.

—¿Ya podemos hablar?

—Espere cinco minutos, con los ojos cerrados, y no me haga hablar, eso no le ayuda.

El moreno asintió, cerró los ojos y empezó a contar mentalmente los segundos. Al llegar a los 300 volvió a abrirlos y se quedó sin aire.

Snape se había quitado la capucha, dejando su rostro al descubierto y, por Merlín y todos los putos magos que era el hombre más atractivo que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Tenía media melena negra, un rostro pálido pero de rasgos armoniosos y los ojos de un increíble color violeta eléctrico.

—Acuérdese de respirar.

Parecía un consejo estúpido, pero resultó ser terriblemente necesario. Harry inspiro y expiró varias veces antes de poder hablar.

—¿Qué diablos eres? —preguntó, olvidando por completo ser sutil, delicado o remotamente educado, absorto como estaba contemplándolo.

—Soy un íncubo —dijo Snape, obviando su falta de educación—. Y la mujer que te ha traído hasta aquí era una súcubo.

—¿Y? —soltó el auror—. ¿Qué se supone que sois?

Snape torció el gesto en una mueca molesta.

—¿No les enseñaban nada en el colegio de magos?

—Me temo que soy miembro de la desafortunada generación de Neville Longbottom. Y, como tal, pasé más tiempo ayudándolo a derrotar a Voldemort que estudiando. Prácticamente nos regalaron los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

—¿Neville Longbottom? ¿El niño que murió?

Ahora fue el turnó de Harry de fruncir los labios disgustado.

—No me gusta ese estúpido apodo. Neville tuvo una vida horrible y se sacrificó por todos nosotros —lo miró duramente, lo cual era muy difícil teniendo en cuenta lo malditamente hermoso que era—. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Qué sois exactamente los íncubos y súcubos?

—Somos criaturas del deseo, parientes lejanos de las veelas —explicó, en un tono impersonal e indiferente—. Hay ciertos rasgos hipnóticos en nuestra voz y nuestros ojos, que provocan una sensación de mareo o vértigo en aquellos que nos miran o escuchan. Nuestra saliva contiene una toxina muy potente que excita sexualmente y nubla el juicio por completo, los que la ingieren quedan completamente a nuestra merced en pocos minutos.

—Eso explica porque me he sentido atraído por una mujer —murmuró el auror, para sí mismo que para Snape—. ¿Y esa poción que me has dado, que era?

—Esa poción inhibe el efecto de mi voz o mis ojos en tu organismo.

—¿Y porque diablos no me la diste el primer día y me explicaste todo esto? —exigió saber, enfadado.

El íncubo endureció la mirada.

—Soy un agente especial del Ministerio, auror Potter. No tengo la obligación de informarle, solo de cumplir la misión que me asignó el ministro.

Pero era demasiado tarde para evadirse. Algo había hecho click en la mente del moreno mientras lo escuchaba.

—Era el cebo —comprendió—. Me usaste de cebo. Por eso no asignaron a ningún otro auror en el caso, tenía que ser solo yo.

—Piense lo que quiera, auror Potter —dijo Snape, sin mostrar ni un poco de arrepentimiento—. Lo importante es que su misión ha finalizado exitosamente.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —entonces cayó en la cuenta de no había visto a la mujer desde que saliera del estado que la saliva le había provocado—. ¿Qué ha hecho con la súcubo?

—Está en la habitación contigua, muerta.

A Harry le impresionó lo fácilmente que el hombre podía decir tal cosa. Él se había visto obligado a matar solo una vez en sus cinco años como auror y jamás podría olvidarlo. Tampoco hablar de ello, con nadie.

—¿Có...Qué pasó? —preguntó automáticamente, aunque en realidad no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

—Cuando nos alteramos o nos dejamos llevar por alguna emoción demasiado fuerte, nuestra apariencia cambia. Se podría decir que adoptamos nuestro aspecto real. Ella me atacó para defender su presa, así que respondí de la misma forma —explicó sin mucho detalle—. Agradezca no haberlo visto.

—Me hago una idea, si se parece a la forma enfadada de las veelas.

Snape hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano.

—Puede considerar esa forma de las veelas hermosa, si la comparásemos con la de un íncubo o una súcubo peleando a muerte.

Harry tragó saliva. No sonaba nada agradable de ver. Si podían provocar tanto miedo así como deseo en su forma hermosa debía ser una experiencia terrible.

—¿Y ahora?

—Ahora, auror Potter, le sugiero que se retire a su casa a descansar. Yo enviaré el parte al Ministerio y una copia a su casa para que conozca la versión oficial de lo ocurrido aquí, tras lo cual probablemente le asignaran otro caso y usted haría bien en olvidar todo lo sucedido.

—Un momento, ¿qué quieres decir con "la versión oficial"?

—Quiero decir que el Ministerio no permitirá que la población mágica se altere pensando que pueden ser asesinados por criaturas que están aparentemente bajo control o ya casi extinguidas. No lo permitió en el pasado y no lo permitirá en la actualidad. Su política siempre ha sido de tolerancia cero con íncubos y súcubos.

—¿Y usted?

—Soy la excepción que confirma la regla. Se me permite vivir para intervenir en este tipo de situaciones.

—¿Y eso que significa exactamente?

Snape alzó una ceja, interrogante. No parecía entender a que se refería el auror, así que Harry trató de explicarse mejor.

—¿Solo vives para matar a tus iguales? ¿Qué clase de vida es esa?

—La única que conozco, auror Potter —dijo el íncubo—. Y ahora debería marcharse y descansar un poco.

Harry asintió de mala gana. Nada tenía que hacer allí ya, la misión había terminado.

Le daba un poco de pena Snape. Vivía solo para matar a sus congéneres, cubierto siempre con una capa para no delatarse, sin poder hablar demasiado, sujeto a quién sabe cuantas limitaciones por el Ministerio para el que trabajaba.

Suspiró y se concentró para aparecerse, pero un repentino llanto le hizo perder la concentración. Miró a Snape para constatar que él no había sido (cosa improbable, por otro lado) y se dio cuenta de que este parecía alarmado.

Inquieto, siguió el sonido hasta el origen, justo en la habitación contigua a la que ocupaban ellos dos. La habitación era tan sosa como la anterior, apenas dos armario y un cesto lleno de ropa sucia en un lado. Snape lo seguía de cerca.

Hizo una mueca al ver, tirados en el suelo, los pedazos del cuerpo de la súcubo que se adivinaban a pesar de la sábana con la que el hombre la había cubierto. Definitivamente estaba mejor sin haberlo visto. Entonces el llanto se acrecentó y Harry dejo de perder el tiempo en pensamientos inútiles y se dirigió a uno de los laterales, hacía la cesta cubierta de ropa sucia.

Retiró el primer trapo y se encontró con que no había más tejidos.

Lo que había era un pequeño bebé desnudo, precioso, de como mucho seis meses, con unos hermosos ojos naranjas brillantes y una ligera pelusilla rubia en su cabeza, que nada más verlo le sonrió y le tendió sus pequeños bracitos, como pidiéndole que lo cogiera.

Ignoró el ligero -apenas perceptible- mareo y tomó al pequeño en brazos, maravillado. Este dejó escapar un pequeño gorjeo de contento y Harry río sin poder evitarlo.

Había visto pocos bebés en su vida, tan solo había cuidado un par de veces al pequeño que su padrino Sirius y su esposo Remus habían adoptado dos años atrás y este ya tenía un año cuando llegó a sus vidas. Le gustaban mucho los niños. Siempre había querido tener un hermano pequeño, pero su madre, Lily, había quedado imposibilitada para dar a luz poco después de tenerlo a él.

—Hola, pequeño —saludó, acunándolo entre sus brazos—. Eres el bebé más hermoso que he visto jamás —dijo estúpidamente, haciéndole carantoñas para que le sonriera.

En ese momento, una voz justo tras él lo sacó del trance o atontamiento en el que el pequeño lo había sumido.

—Auror Potter, suelte al niño —ordenó Snape, mirándolo con molestia—. Suéltelo y márchese a su casa. Su labor aquí ha terminado.

—¿Y el bebé? —quiso saber, pensando en ofrecerse a llevarlo él mismo al orfanato. Estaba claro que Snape no era fan de los niños, seguramente accedería gustoso a que lo llevara en su lugar.

—¿Acaso es usted idiota? —espetó molesto—. ¿No se ha dado cuenta de que es un íncubo?

—¿Cómo? —preguntó aturdido, mirando de nuevo al niño y reparando realmente en sus ojos naranjas por primera vez.

Mierda.

Todo lo que pudo pensar fue eso: mierda.

—¿No pretenderás..?

—¿...matarlo? —acabó por él—. Sí, auror Potter, eso es exactamente lo que pretendo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loco! ¡Es solo un bebé! —gritó, completamente indignado y asqueado con la sola idea de acabar con la vida de un inocente.

—Es un íncubo, auror Potter. Y usted no tiene ni idea de lo que es o será capaz de hacer. Así que deje al niño donde lo encontró y lárguese.

Harry se llevó el bebé al pecho, protegiéndolo con sus brazos, mientras miraba furiosamente al hombre delante de él.

—¡No voy a dejar que lo mates! ¡Eres un monstruo, solo es un bebé!

—Auror Potter —los ojos violáceos brillaban peligrosamente y el mencionado supuso que Snape empezaba a enfadarse—. El Ministerio no permite...

—¡A la mierda el Ministerio, joder! ¡Es solo un bebé! ¡NO dejaré que le hagan daño!

—¡Usted no puede protegerlo! —gritó Snape, sus pupilas tornándose negras, su rostro volviéndose afilado, la nariz alargada y enorme, las manos convirtiéndose en garras. Estaba transformarse en lo que debía ser su apariencia real de íncubo.

—¡Y tanto que puedo! —gritó Harry a su vez y, acto seguido, se desapareció.

* * *

Harry se apareció con el bebé en su apartamento de el barrio mágico de Londres.

El corazón le iba a mil por hora. Oh, Merlín, la que acababa de armar. Snape era un especial del Ministerio, no le costaría más que un par de horas averiguar su paradero y entonces vendría a por él. Y quizás a un auror corriente podría vencerlo con relativa facilidad, pero, ¿a un íncubo? ¿Y si la magia no le afectaba igual que a los magos?

Tenía que huir. Escapar del país, incluso. No podía dejar que lo atrapase o...

Un pequeño llanto le obligó a dejar de pensar funestamente y centrarse en el pequeño, que estaba llorando.

—¿Tienes frío, verdad? —preguntó, notando que la temperatura de su piso era más baja que la del de la súcubo—. Vamos a ver que puedo encontrar.

Harry rebuscó en sus armario hasta dar con una camiseta de Orion, el hijo de Sirius y Remus y se la puso al bebé. Le estaba demasiado grande, pero lo protegería del frío. Rasgó una de sus propias camisas transformó los trozos de tela en pañales provisionales.

Después fue a la cocina y puso a calentar un poco de leche, apenas unos minutos, para que estuviese templada. Transformó una taza en biberón y se lo acercó al pequeño. Este comenzó a beber ansiosamente.

—Despacio, o te sentará mal —le dijo, vigilando que no bebiera demasiado.

El bebé no dejaba de mirarlo con sus ojitos naranjas. Eran de un color muy vivo, pero afortunadamente a Harry no lo mareaban apenas. Quizás porque era demasiado pequeño.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —se preguntó, suspirando—. No puedo dejar que Snape te encuentre. Y no hay ningún lugar seguro que yo conozca y al que él no pueda acceder.

Sonrío dulcemente cuando el bebé comenzó a dormirse, con el biberón aún colgando de su boca.

Y tomó su decisión.

—Bueno, veinticinco no es una mala edad para ser padre, supongo.

Cuando Snape se apareció en el apartamento, una hora y cuarenta y tres minutos después, acompañado por un grupo de aurores del Ministerio entre los cuales se incluían el incrédulo James Potter, Harry y el pequeño se encontraban ya lejos de su alcance.

* * *

Tres meses después, Harry paseaba con su bebé, colgando de un portabebés de su pecho, por las calles de Barcelona, ajeno al ruido, a los coches, a los ajetreados peatones y a todo lo demás.

—¿No te parece que los muggles están un poco locos, Leo? —preguntó al pequeño, que solo lo miró con sus ojitos naranjas y sonrío—. Hermione siempre intentaba explicarme todo esto y nunca lo entendí. Y ahora que vivo entre ellos lo entiendo aún menos. Es decir, contaminan el mundo en el que ellos mismos tienen que vivir, ¿no te parece tonto? —Leo gorjeó—. Supongo que más bien te parece gracioso —comentó, sonriendo y depositando un suave beso en la cabeza rubia.

Solía dar un paseo todos los días, para que al pequeño le diera el aire. Caminaba un par de calles hasta un parque cercano, en donde se sentaba en un banco al sol y le daba su biberón. Era parte de su rutina desde hacía más de un mes.

Al principio había sido difícil.

Había elegido una ubicación al azar, sobre el mapa del mundo, descartando solo los lugares donde alguna vez había estado de viaje con sus padres, familiares o amigos, para que fuera más complicado localizarle.

Y la suerte había decidido que Barcelona (España), era el escondite perfecto para él y el que ahora consideraba su hijo, así que había ido a Gringotts y retirado todo su dinero, que en el Londres muggle le cambiaron por libras y que más tarde cambió por dolares y finalmente por euros.

Con ese dinero tenía lo suficiente como para mantenerse un par de años, pero había decidido arriesgarse e invertir un poco. Barcelona era una ciudad grande y turística, en donde podía defenderse hablando inglés y había comprado una pequeña librería local (nada muy llamativo ni relacionado con su antiguo trabajo) y había contratado a dos chicas, una para la mañana y otra para la tarde.

El negocio funcionaba bastante bien y el podía dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a criar a Leo.

No se arrepentía de su precipitada decisión. Siempre había actuado de acuerdo con sus impulsos. Era cierto que echaba de menos a sus padres, a su padrino y a su esposo, a sus amigos e incluso su trabajo, pero había ganado algo que compensaba con creces lo perdido.

Un hijo.

Una personita que ver crecer, aprender a hablar, dar sus primeros pasos y proteger. Sería una misión para el resto de su vida y, por ello, había hecho un par de incursiones en la Barcelona mágica, totalmente disfrazado, solo para buscar libros sobre los íncubos, sin resultado hasta el momento.

Pero no perdía la esperanza. Había realizado un par de pedidos y estaba seguro de que pronto tendría la información suficiente para poder cuidar a Leo en cualquier situación que se presentase.

Satisfecho consigo mismo, Harry recogió las cosas que había desperdigado por el banco de madera mientras jugaba con Leo en el parque y se dirigió de vuelta a su pequeña librería, para ayudar a Laura con los clientes de la mañana, mientras Leo, con una gorrita que proyectaba sombra sobre sus ojos dando la falsa impresión de ser marrones, se reía en su sillita toqueteando libros musicales.

Ocupando buscando unos libros sobre princesas, Harry no se percató de que una figura encapuchada lo observaba desde la calle de enfrente, a través del escaparate de la tienda.

* * *

A los cinco meses de abandonar Inglaterra, las cosas ya no le iban tan bien a Harry.

Leo ya nunca sonreía, apenas dormía y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo llorando. Lo había llevado tanto al médico muggle como a un sanador mágico y ninguno de los dos (que después fueron obliviateados) pudo encontrar la causa del llanto prolongado o el insomnio del pequeño.

Lo que más le preocupaba al ex-auror era que la apenas notoria sensación de mareo que Leo siempre le había producido había desaparecido, porque eso quería decir que, lo que fuera que ocurriese, estaba relacionado con su naturaleza de íncubo y eso escapaba por completo a su comprensión.

Solo había conseguido dos libros que mencionaban el tema y muy por encima, haciendo referencia a ellos como demonios con hermosa apariencia cuya única razón de existencia era inducir al mago o bruja al acto sexual para así hacerse con sus poderes.

Nada referente a bebés íncubos. Casi parecían dar a entender que brotaban del mismo infierno.

Angustiado, Harry tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo acunó con todo el cariño que le había cogido en aquel tiempo. Leo tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormido, entre los movimientos suaves y las canciones infantiles que Harry le cantaba en susurros, pero, para cuando finalmente entró en los dominios de Morfeo, su padre estaba llorando.

Silenciosamente y sin remedio, Harry lloraba porque su hijo se le escapaba de las manos. Y no sabía como retenerlo a su lado.

Lo depositó en su cuna azul, le dio un ligerísimo beso en la mejilla y activo el móvil de animalitos y luces que le había regalado Lupe, la empleada que iba por la tarde a la librería.

Después fue hasta el pequeño salón y se dejó caer en el sillón, enterrando la cara entre las manos y llorando como no lo hacía desde que, a los diez años, había fallecido su abuela paterna.

—Te dije que no podrías protegerlo —dijo entonces una voz, helando la sangre en las venas del joven de pronto, que alzó el rostro arrasado en lágrimas para encontrarse con la figura encapuchada que jamás podría olvidar parada en medio de su salón.

—Snape —dijo, con la voz quebrada de tanto llorar—. ¿T-tú eres el culpable?

—No —la figura se acercó hasta él y le tendió el mismo frasco que la vez anterior—. Bébetelo.

El moreno lo hizo. No le importaba que fuera una trampa, no le importaba que fuera veneno. Leo se estaba muriendo y él no podía salvarlo. ¿Qué mas daba lo demás? Cerró los ojos y contó hasta trescientos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos la imagen de Severus Snape le impactó tanto como la primera vez.

Diablos, era demasiado perfecto. Incluso tenía el sedoso cabello negro un poco más largo y recogido en una pulcra coleta. Los ojos violáceos lo observaban mucho más tranquilos que la última vez que se vieron. Era imposible saber que edad tenía, parecía una criatura atemporal. Y probablemente lo era.

—¿V-vienes a matarlo? —preguntó torpemente.

El íncubo negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo quisiera muerto ya lo estaría. Hace casi dos meses que os localicé —informó, para asombro del joven—. Conozco de memoria todos y cada uno de los libros que mencionan la palabra íncubo, Potter. Un pedido tan especifico es difícil de ignorar y fácil de averiguar si conoces a la gente apropiada.

—E-enhorabuena, p-pero ya no m-me importa —susurró.

—¿Tanto te importa la criatura?

—Es mi hijo.

—Es un íncubo. Un monstruo a ojos de la sociedad. Nunca será aceptado, jamás será feliz. No les estás haciendo ningún favor permitiendole vivir —dijo, sentándose en el sillón frente a Harry y mirándolo como si esperase que por fin entendiera algo evidente.

Harry negó con la cabeza y lo miró, sus ojos verdes brillando a causa de la pena.

—¿Tan mal lo has pasado para creer que Leo no tiene ni una remota posibilidad de ser feliz, Snape? —preguntó, casi sin voz, para luego levantarse y acercarse al hombre—. No me importa que sea un íncubo. No me importa lo que diga el mundo. Es mi hijo. Y será feliz, porque yo soy feliz estando con él.

—Potter, no funcionamos como los humanos —ahora el tono de voz de Snape parecía casi gentil. Harry se preguntó vagamente por qué—. No le queda mucho.

—¿Y no hay forma de salvarlo? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? —preguntó, desesperado—. ¿No hay nada que tú puedas hacer?

Snape se levantó lentamente del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación infantil. Se paró un momento a mirar la decoración , casi extrañado, y luego entró. Cerca de la cuna, alzó una mano y la colocó sobre la frente del bebé.

Luego, de la misma forma silenciosa que había entrado salió, reuniéndose con Harry en la puerta, que había sido mudo testigo del breve momento.

—Su energía mágica está casi agotada, morirá en un par de días —anunció en voz baja.

—¿Y no se puede hacer nada? —preguntó de nuevo el joven, con los ojos clavados en la cuna y expresión desolada.

—¿Realmente quieres salvarlo? ¿A cualquier precio?

Harry asintió.

—Volvamos al salón.

Así lo hicieron y se sentaron de nuevo en los sillones. Snape guardó silencio unos minutos que el moreno aprovecho para mirarlo y tratar de tranquilizarse. Quizás Leo aún tenía una oportunidad, Snape era un íncubo, él debía saber que necesitaba. Y Harry estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo. Lo que fuera.

—Bien, Potter. Antes que nada, quiero que recuerdes que los íncubos somos criaturas esencialmente sexuales. Necesitamos la energía sexual de otros para vivir, ya que a través de ella generamos nuestra propia energía mágica, ¿entiendes?

—Entonces, ¿lo que Leo necesita es sexo? —la sola idea resultaba muy difícil de plantear.

—Por supuesto que no. No siendo tan pequeño. El desarrollo de las necesidades sexuales de los íncubos es más o menos como el humano. Empezará a necesitar relaciones sexuales propiamente dichas a los quince años. Hasta ese momento, la cría suele nutrirse de la energía mágica de la madre a través de un vínculo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Por qué crees que la súcubo cazaba tanto, Potter? ¿Por qué crees que el niño ha aguantado cinco meses antes de que su energía se agotara? —planteó el íncubo.

—Tenía la energía que su madre le había ido pasando —entendió, asombrado—. ¿La súcubo estaba cazando para pasarle energía a su hijo?

—Así es.

—Pero... Eso es injusto. Ella solo quería que Leo viviera, no deberías haberla matado.

Snape no se inmutó por la acusación. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en él, la expresión decidida. ¿Es que aquel hombre nunca dudaba, nunca se arrepentía de nada?

—Entonces, ¿es correcto que doce personas mueran para que un niño íncubo viva? —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Habrían muerto muchas más, hasta que el niño alcanzara los quince años y pudiera encargarse por su cuenta —aseguró—. No somos criaturas mágicas inofensivas, Potter. Para que uno de nosotros viva, muchos de los vuestros mueren.

—¿Y como lo hiciste tú? ¿También recibiste la energía de tu madre? —preguntó, en busca de más opciones para ayudar a su hijo. Nunca habría imaginado que esa pregunta si afectaría al íncubo.

Snape torció el gesto y su mirada se turbó un momento, volviéndose negra. El moreno temió que se transformara, pero finalmente no ocurrió, ya que el íncubo pareció recuperar el control y los ojos regresaron a su tono violeta habitual.

—Mi situación no es relevante para el tema que nos ocupa —fue todo lo que dijo.

Y Harry se sintió terriblemente mal por tener una lengua tan suelta.

En realidad, Snape aún no le había hecho a él o a Leo nada por lo que pudiera odiarle. Y nunca se había parado a pensar en lo mal que debía haberlo pasado durante toda su vida. Durante cinco meses, Snape solo había sido el enemigo a burlar y del cual huir para proteger al pequeño.

Jamás había pensando en él como una criatura odiada y temida, obligada a matar para vivir. Nunca habría imaginado que los vigilaba desde hacía dos meses, esperando el momento en que él entendiera por sí mismo.

Había resultado mucho más comprensivo y paciente de lo debería ser un enemigo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, acercándose a su sillón y sentándose en el suelo, muy cerca de sus piernas—. No debes haber tenido una vida fácil.

—Leo tampoco la tendrá, decidas lo que decidas —observó el íncubo, sin dar señales de estar molesto por la cercanía.

—Aún y así, yo quiero que viva. Quiero que sea feliz —dijo de todo corazón, aguantándole la mirada al hombre—. Por favor, si hay una manera de ayudarlo, dímela.

—Yo podría pasarle parte de mi energía mágica —dijo finalmente Snape, entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera cansado—. Pero para ello necesitaría más energía de la que dispongo actualmente. Me mantengo a base de pociones, así que mis niveles son siempre muy bajos. Y no, las pociones no servirían con él. Es demasiado pequeño.

Harry asintió. Entendía el punto del íncubo. Mejor incluso de lo que el propio Snape esperaba, seguramente. Y la idea de lo que debía hacer no resultaba ni remotamente desagradable. El íncubo era terriblemente atractivo y le había dicho como salvar a su hijo.

Decidido a seguir sus impulsos, se levantó del suelo y se acercó a Snape.

—Un momento, Potter, ¿que estás..?

No pudo terminar. Harry le besó de lleno en la boca. No fue un beso tentativo, el joven empujó sus labios contra los del íncubo con decisión, moviéndolos con fuerza y abriéndose paso con los dientes. El primer roce de sus lenguas le nubló la mente por completo.

Al parecer la poción que le había dado no anulaba el efecto de su saliva sobre su sistema, pero no pudo dedicarle más de un pensamiento a ese hecho, excitado sin remedio y con sus bocas devorándose mutuamente.

Esa noche, mientras Snape lo desnudada rápidamente y lo colocaba sobre él, permitiendole tocarle, besarle, morderle cuanto quisiera, mientras él le lamía y provocaba sin descanso, limitando el contacto en la zona que más lo necesitaba, retrasando el momento inevitable de penetrarlo, Harry entendió algo muy importante sobre los íncubos.

Que pagar con su vida a cambio de esa pasión, de esa fuerza y ese deseo, valía la pena.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Harry Potter se despertó agotado. Con las sábanas revueltas a su alrededor y una gran cantidad de recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltando su mente una y otra vez.

Había pasado horas haciendo el amor con Snape y durante todo ese tiempo no se sintió cansado ni por asomo. Se había perdido en su cuerpo, en sus ojos, en sus labios y en sus palabras. La voz de un íncubo durante el acto sexual era la cosa más excitante que había oído en su vida. Había llegado al orgasmo gritado su nombre.

Recordaba que Snape lo había llevado en brazos hasta la cama y después, cuando este hizo amago de volver al salón, había usado sus últimas fuerzas para tirar de su brazo y que se acostara a su lado, para poder abrazarlo.

Y quizás se lo había imaginado, pero le pareció que el íncubo temblaba en sus brazos, como si un abrazo fuera más de lo que merecía tener o podía soportar.

—Merlín, no puedo con mi alma —murmuró, levantándose a duras penas y colocándose el pantalón del pijama.

Tenía que ver si Leo estaba bien y si Snape se había marchado.

Entró al salón con un nudo de ansiedad creciendo por momentos en su estomago y se quedó paralizado con lo que vio.

Snape estaba en el sillón, con Leo en sus brazos, que hacía gorgoritos y se reía todo el rato. El íncubo tenía un libro levitando cerca del rostro y al bebé entre los brazos.

Le estaba leyendo un cuento.

Harry se sintió morir allí mismo, no sabía si de la felicidad de saber que su hijo estaba bien o de la ternura que esa imagen le provocada.

Merlín, se había vuelto un tonto sentimental.

—Buenos días —saludó, haciendo que el íncubo y Leo giraran al mismo tiempo para mirarle. El hombre compuso una expresión extraña y se levantó, cargando al pequeño en el proceso.

—Deberías descansar. Solo has dormido ocho horas —dijo, mirándolo un poco ¿preocupado?.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a ellos. Leo estiraba sus bracitos para que lo cogiera, pero el joven no se sentía con fuerzas.

—Estoy bien, Severus —aseguró llamándolo por su nombre a propósito, dejando un suave beso en la cabeza rubia de Leo. Luego otro en los labios del íncubo, que lo miraba con una expresión que no podía definir—. ¿Qué te apetece desayunar?

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? —preguntó el íncubo. Y el moreno percibió un leve toque de angustia en su voz por primera vez. Pero también se percató de que lo había llamado por su nombre. Nada de "Potter" o "auror Potter". Aquello tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

—Voy a preparar el desayuno para los tres. Y luego iremos a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Snape negó suavemente con la cabeza. Harry se acercó, decidido a arriesgarse por lo que sentía en esos momentos, y le pasó los brazos por la cintura. Leo quedo entre los dos, riendo feliz.

—Quédate con nosotros —pidió.

—No puedo. El Ministerio...

—Que se joda el Ministerio. Quédate aquí conmigo y con Leo. Permítete ser feliz.

—Harry, no sabes lo que estás diciendo. No soy...

Le interrumpió con los labios, besándolo con suavidad, ya que profundizar el beso equivalía a perder el norte y eso no le convenía.

—Solo di que sí, Severus.

—Sí.

**Fin**

**P.D.:** Probablemente escriba un segundo One-Shot de esta historia desde el punto de vista de Severus de lo que sucedió después. Espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
